Bless the Broken Road
by The Harry Potter Obsessor
Summary: Elliot remembers what led him to Olivia. Post Fault songfic. EO, obviously.


A.N. Hello, all… I've really been in the mood to write a songfic lately, but I haven't quite been able to find the right words. Recently, a friend got me hooked on Law and Order: SVU, and I love the obvious EO. So… Here's a songfic dedicated to that particular ship getting ready to sail… **Elliot's POV.**

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to Law and Order: SVU or the lyrics to "Bless the Broken Road"

_Bless the Broken Road_

_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road_

I remember meeting Kathy, and thinking I had fallen head over heels in love. She was smart, pretty and she wasn't afraid to tell me I was wrong. I thought we were absolutely perfect. Naturally, I forgot the Catholic schooling that said nothing is perfect. Four kids later, "perfect" would have been staying in the same room and having a civilized conversation for more than five minutes.

Kathy couldn't accept the job. Who would have thought that putting away child molesters would take my wife away from me? I think I knew she wouldn't like it. Idiotic me, of course I know she wouldn't like it. She always needed more of Elliot Stabler than I could give her. "The kids waited up for you again, Elliot." It almost became her motto. I thought after I didn't respond to guilt trip, Kathy would realize I just needed space. I thought wrong.

_But I got lost a time or two  
wipe my brow and kept pushing through_

The morning after Cragen told me to go on leave from the children murder investigation, I woke to find Kathy and my children gone. She left me a note which I can recall to perfection…

_Elliot,_

_God, I never thought I would be writing this note. I'm leaving you. You're more of a stranger than our next door neighbor is! The only Elliot I know is the one that gets in the papers. This job has consumed you, and it's left your family behind. You've turned away from me, and we both know this can't go on. I do love you, Elliot. But I can't stay here, knowing that every day is another day you drift farther away. I'm filing for divorce as soon as I possibly can, and I'll want full custody of the children. You can't handle your job and your children._

_Kathy_

_P.S. The kids are going to be reading the note above, but I have to add this. I know you don't honestly love me anymore and I know you've found a woman to love with all your heart in the same space you love your job. I'm insanely jealous of her, and I hope you won't take her for granted, like you did to me._

I didn't read the entire note until after I had broken the kitchen counter by pummeling it. To go away from work that day, with nothing but the pictures of dead bodies in my head, all with Dickey's and Elizabeth's faces, and then to wake up to find them away from my protection? I was about to shred the damn letter when I read the hurried post script. How could Kathy have said that?

_I couldn't see how every sign, pointed straight to you_

When I read that, my heart stopped. Even Kathy had pointed me to her. The most stubborn, fiery, determined, dedicated, caring, loving, funny, most beautiful woman I've ever met in my entire life. Yeah, you know who it is too. Everyone else except for me seemed to know. She's my partner. She's Olivia Benson.

Kathy was like a compass, directing me to go to her, the _real _love of my life. All I wanted to do was run to Olivia and cry my heart out to her, as she held me in her ever-open arms. The same arms that comforted small children or pulled out a gun on a rapist. The arm of the woman I loved.

_Every long lost dream, led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms_

I don't know why I love her, and I'm not telling you that our partnership has been perfect. On many occasions, we've been quite the opposite. I believed I mentioned how stubborn my Olivia can be. Before I loved her, it was maddening. We would constantly bicker, and Cragen would only say it kept our minds open. She's been through hell with her childhood and with the job and occasionally, even with me. We've destroyed our "path" of life, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

_This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes he did_

I remember the day I told Olivia I was in love with her. She had asked for a different partner on my advice. That night Cragen ordered me into his office. He was glaring at me, like a disappointed father. "Elliot, Olivia asked for a new partner." I winced at her trust in my counsel. "Why would she ask that?"

I thought for a while before answering, "I told her to." Cragen's eyebrow went up, a silent invitation to continue. "Captain, she wouldn't shoot at Gitano, and I know I wouldn't have. We care more about each other than we do about the job. I lost my family and most of my sanity within a week. If I can just stay in the same building with her, that'll be enough. I can't loose Liv, or the job. I–"

"You love her." I looked up to see Cragen with a smile on his face. "I –yes, but the relationship thing here–" He interrupted me again "The 'relationship thing here' is just to keep arguments from happening. I agree that you've gotten too involved with each other, but I don't believe separating you will do any good. Elliot, you two are my best. Not only because you put 'em away, but because I know I can trust you with anything. Because of that, I'm bending the rules. Go after her, you idiot." I blinked and stood up, beginning to comprehend the full meaning behind my captain's speech.

"Oh, and Elliot?" I turned back to him, impatient to leave. "You're still Liv's partner. Now and forever." I grinned at my mentor and boss as I ran to the squad room to grab my coat.

"What's got you grinning like a maniac, man?" Fin was hunched over his coffee mug and staring at me like I was insane. The poor guy had just woken up from a nap, and Fin is _not_ a morning person. My grin widened and I just shook my head. "You'll see. Drink your coffee." I ran to my car, bumping into John on the way and hearing him ask "What's gotten into him?" as I scrambled for my keys.

The drive was agony. The gods of the perverse decided to make every light red and to have every taxi cab east of the Mississippi in New York that day. As I parked outside her apartment, I hesitated. I knew I loved her. Who said she felt the same? All at once my brain was filled with the dreaded "what if" questions. I don't dare remember those. Suddenly I was at her door, knocking. A weak voice sounded. "Come in." I opened the door to see my beautiful Liv crying. She was huddled on the couch holding a tape player. I could hear a woman's voice on the player, but nothing more as Olivia turned it off. "Elliot! What the hell are you doing here?" She looked livid, yet so small and pathetic. The day I realized I loved her, I created an entire speech that I would give her one day, and those words flew out her open window when I saw her perfect face streaked with tears.

"I love you, Liv. God only knows how much. I know I'm the last man you want to see right now, but I needed to tell you that I'm in love with you and I have been since before Kathy left me." Olivia's face filled with absolute wonder and I started crying. I, Elliot Stabler, New York Sepcial Victim's Unit Detective and Marine Corps veteran, started to bawl like a baby.

_I think about the years I spent, just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you_

"You deserve so much more than me, Olivia. I only wish I could give you back those years that I hurt you. You've been hurt all your life and I had no right to hurt you, no one does…"

"You idiot." I looked up to see her laughing through her tears, "All I ever wanted was you, the stupid, passionate, devoted, hard-headed man I met seven years ago." And she opened her arms to me, her wonderful loving arms.

_But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan, that is coming true_

She held me close. "Don't try to give me back those years, Elliot. If you gave them back, I would never fall in love. I would have never had my heart broken, yes, but I wouldn't be here right now, in your arms. You went to Catholic school. You know that God's watching us. He's probably smiling his head off right now." And as she looked up at me with her chocolate orbs, I kissed her.

_Every long lost dream, led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms_

I remember most of my previous girfriends. Not one warmed my heart like my Liv did. She wrapped her arms around me and we stood there in perfect peace. Kathy was right. I had finally found the one to love with _all_ of my heart. I wouldn't ever let Olivia go. And I knew she would be damned before she let go of me. We didn't know what would happen tomorrow, or the next day, or year. We just knew we were home.

_This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

I remember these moments as I watch my beautiful lover sleep in my arms. She's so perfect. Who would have thought that it would take seven years of conflict with a wife and putting away scum for me to tell the person closest to me three words? We've battled through everything and I know she'll continue to be my partner. As of this day, we've had a month together in heaven, and now our "paths" have finally merged and straightened. She's waking up now, and I'm crying again.

_Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lovers arms  
This much I know, is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
_

"What is it, El?" she's wiping away my tears. I can only reply, "I'm home, Liv. I'm finally home."

_God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you._

_A.N._ Okay, you guys. This has gotten around five-hundred hits. How come I only have 10 reviews? It's not deadly if you click that little periwinkle button to review! Honest! Also, some constructive critism would be appreciated. I'm not exceptionally pleased with this, but I'm not sure what's nagging me. I'm sure it'll make itself known after a while, but for now, your advice would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
